CRECIENDO EN EL NUEVO MUNDO
by LUFFERSILLO
Summary: Hola, a mi me encanta one piece, este es un LuRo, tiene de todo me gusta irle dando su propia forma y tiempo, espero les guste. es una mezcla con spoiler por que habla del Nuevo Mundo, lean y gracias CAPITULO 6
1. Un Cartel Perdido

**CAPITULO 1: Un Cartel Perdido**

Un barco con un mascaron de León, por cierto un León tan raro que fácilmente confundirías con un sol o con un girasol, iba navegando, como si fuera un submarino, estaba a punto de salir del mar, pero el barco tenia una gran ruptura en el lado izquierdo, Se veía a un hombre gigante, con brazos enormes y estrellas en ellos, parando el agua con una especie de viento para que no entrara el agua,

Mientras tanto fuera de la nave tres gyojin, un grande con forma de pez espada, otro que parecía una trucha y uno mas que parecía un delfín iban a repetir el ataque, pero dos hombres salieron nadando, uno con una espada en la boca, y dos mas en las manos, y con un solo ojo, otro de traje y pelo rubio.

La trompa del gyojin espada golpeo con la espada de la boca del hombre tuerto, y las otras dos lo atravesaron, y en medio de su sangre solo se vio hundirse, el gyojin trucha intento golpear al hombre de traje con sus manos que al soltar el golpe batieron corrientes de agua y estos aumentaron el alcance y el poder de los golpes , pero aquel hombre lo esquivo y de una patada en el estomago dejo semi inconciente a la trucha y con otra en el cuello, en la parte de las agallas lo dejo sin aire y también empezó a hundirse.

El último, el que parecía delfín había aprovechado para atacar de nuevo, pero un hombre, con una nariz enorme, con músculo, alzo una especie de arma y le lanzo algo, cuando el gyojin parecía haberlo esquivado, una especie de planta lo metió en su boca y lo jalo al fondo del mar.

El barco salio a la superficie y el hombre de los brazos gigantescos dejo de sacar aire, , los otros dos salieron del agua y empezaron a subir por unas cuerdas, que una especie de mapache o reno, les lanzo.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, vieron la escena, aunque no dijeron nada, aunque cualquiera que la viera se sorprendería o se alarmaría mucho, ya que en la cubierta del barco parecía que no hubiera pasado nada.

Una mujer muy hermosa de pelo largo y negro, estaba sentada en una silla atorada al piso, y una mesa igualmente atorada, con un brazo saliéndole del hombre sosteniendo una tasa de café, y con sus brazos originales un libro que leía muy atentamente.

Un hombre con un sobrero de paja sentado en el piso comiendo un gran troso de carne, otra mujer hermosa de pelo roja prácticamente naranja, recargada en la pared viendo un mapa, y un esqueleto que había dejado de tocar una trompeta.

El hombre gigantesco y el narizon salieron de una puerta y el esqueleto pregunto

- ¿Qué les pareció mi nueva sonata de batalla, esta genial no creen?, Yohoho, aunque yo no tengo oidos Yohohoo

- Espechtachular Brook –respondio el hombre del sombrero de paja.

- Que no hables con la boca llena Luffy –dijo el rubio de traje dándole un coscorrón al hombre del sombrero de paja

- Lo siento Sanji –dijo Luffy terminando de tragar- Espectacular Brook

- Debo admitir que esta vez el esqueleto se supero –dijo Sanjoi

- Si le diera un tono mas espeluznante, es decir amenazador, para asustar a los enemigos seria mejor –dijo la chica de pelo negro

- Cuando Robin se pone asi me da miedo –dijo el reno, refiriéndose a la chica

- No te preocupes Chopper solo bromeaba –decia Robin riéndose

- Bueno déjense de tonterías –dijo la chica de pelo naranja-, Zoro ya se durmió bahh –dijo viendo al hombre de las tres espadas desparramado en el suelo- Bueno da igual. ¡Franky¡

- Si Nami ¿Qué pasa? –dijo el hombre de los enormes brazos con estrellas en ellos

- ¿Que tanto daño recibió el barco? –pregunto esta.

- Bastante –respondió el narizón- y no solo eso, sino que perdimos muchos víveres y madera para futuras reparaciones, asi que el daño no lo podemos arreglar hasta que desembarquemos, y que sea lo antes posible

- A Ussop ya veo –dijo Nami lamentándose- en ese caso tendremos que desembarcar en la isla mas cercana aunque era algo que no queria hacer

- Y ¿por que Nami? –preguntaron Chopper y Luffy

- Ash, nunca se enteran de nada, ya deberían saber que el cuartel general esta ahora aquí en el Nuevo Mundo, y eso nos dificulta las cosas, la isla mas cercana, sera peor que Shabondy hace dos años, estará llena de marines, se que no son un problema, en especial porque no nos esperan, pero no creo que sea fácil que les vendan a piratas, tendremos que disfrazarnos, ash, que se le va a hacer

- O ya veo –dijo Sanji

- Bien en camino pues –dijo Nami

- Si –dijeron casi todos, y se pusieron en marcha

- Robin-onee-chan –dijo Nami ya que habían empezado el camino, la aludida desvío la mirada de su libro y volteo a verla- ¿No crees que has pasado mucho tiempo con Luffy últimamente?

¿Cómo? –dijo Robin totalmente desconcertada- No te entiendo Nami

- Quiero decir que cada vez actúas mas como el, durante el ataque de esos malditos gyojin, tu te quedaste ahí tan tranquila tomando café y leyendo, como ese idiota que se quedo comiendo, ¿no crees que te estas volviendo demasiado despreocupada?

Robin sonrio y rio como solo ella sabia hacerlo y respondio

- Nami-san, pero si Zoro-san, Sanji-kun y Ussop-san eran suficiente para esa tarea, al igual que Franky, tu eres la que esta muy nerviosa, no te culpo claro, por fin estamos en el nuevo mundo

- Es cierto Nami, ademas, tu tampoco te preocupaste, te quedaste ahí viendo esos papeles –dijo Luffy con una sonrrisa

- SERAS IDIOTA –le grito NamI- Lo que sucede es que yo soy la navegante y me estaba fijando en el rumbo que debiamos tomar, eso es todo

- Aya veo, pero aun asi no hiciste nada tu tampco ¿verdad? –contesto Luffy

- Serás –dijo dándole un coscorrón y sentándose al lado de Robin, la cual reía por la escena, se notaba que aquellos dos años había extrañado ese tipo de cosas, que parecían tan efímeras

- Oi Nami –dijo Luffy un poco mas tarde, Chopper se habia ido con Ussop a jugar, Snji en la cocina, y así estaban repartidos, asi que solo Nami, Robin y el estaban en la cubierta del barco- ¿Suiges viendo ese mapa, es que no te aburres?

- No, no me aburro, de todos modos, esto que estoy viendo no son mapas, son unos carteles que me dio Jimbei cuando estuvimos en la Isla Gyojin –respondió Nami- son las nuevas recompensas, de algunos que han entrado en el Nuevo Mundo en los últimos dos años., ay desde 290 millones hasta solo 75 millones, creo que últimamente el mundo se descuida mucho y deja pasar a piratas muy débiles a este mar

Luffy no le puso la absoluta atención, saco otro pedaso de carne y se lo metio a la boca.

- Ash eres un idiota se nota que no has madurado en absoluto deberías preocuparte por tus próximos enemigos –le dijo Nami.

- Vamos Nami –dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, pero la miraba, de una forma muy poco común en el y muy seria, a pesar de la alegría de su sonrisa- En este lugar el mismo mar es nuestro enemigo, y aun están los Yonku y barbinegra, si no podemos pasar a esas personas, que nos espera contra los otros.

- Yo –dijo Nami "el conoció en la guerra a personas muy fuertes, vaya, creo que me equivoque, después de todo si que a madurado", pensó la chica- tienes razón, aun así no esta demás saber el nombre de nuestro enemigos. Por ejemplo esta Drake, Killer, y otros mas que ya conocemos, también hay novatos Ouan, o algo asi, Ailyn, jurdan…..

- ¿Cómo dijiste? –le interrumpió Luffy repentinamente serio- repite los últimos, creo a ver reconocido a alguien

- A bueno –dijo Nami desconcertada ante la actitud repentina de Luffy- Ouan, creo, no se como se pronuncia, tiene una recompensa de 95 millones, Ailyn, "la espada de mar" con una recompensa de 100 millones, y Jurdan "la mujer oscura" con una recompensa de 120 millones, luego…

- A olvídalo me equivoque –dijo Luffy con una sonrisa muy tensa y se alejo de las chicas

- ¿pero que fue eso?, nunca había visto a Luffy así, bueno ya me dio hambre voy a la cocina me acompañas Robin –dijo Nami

- De acuerdo –dijo la aludida sin quitarle la vista de encima a Luffy

Iban bajando a la cocina y Robin dijo que se le había olvidado su libro en la cubierta así que subió por el, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Luffy cerca de los carteles que Nami había dejado ahí, y parecía estar guardándose algo, y luego lo vio alejarse

Nami regreso por Robin y vio a esta desconcertada viendo los carteles

- ¿Que sucede? –le pregunto a esta

- Luffy tomo un cartel pero no se cual fue, puedes revisarlos a ver si sabes cual fue

- Eh, de acuerdo –dijo Nami y los rebiso algo desconcertada- habia veinticinco carteles ahora solo hay veinticuatro, pero no se cual fue

- Esto se me hace raro, Luffy sabe quien era uno de esos piratas y si es alguien que lo pone nervioso a el

- Es alguien que nos debe poner nerviosos a todos –completo Nami- llkegaremos a la isla en una hora, mejor entremos

- Si –dijo Robin sin quitar la vista de Luffy

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. La Desercion

**CAPITULO 2: La Desercion**

- ¿Por qué tengo que usar esto, en shabondy ya me disfrace mucho, no crees? –se quejaba Luffy

- Bueno es que tu no escuchas cuando hablo –decía la irritada Nami, mientras le colocaba una barba aparte del bigote falso- esta isla es prácticamente de la marina, y necesitamos víveres y material que perdimos durante el ultimo ataque, no es sensato entrar repartiendo ostias a la marina , si queremos refacciones para el barco.

- Vale, vale –dijo Luffy

- No te preocupes Luffy nos apresuraremos, y así podremos regresar y quitarte ese disfraz –dijo Robin, tenia el pelo recogido en un moño, pantalón y camisa bien cerrada pero apretada remarcando su figura, y un sombrero muy grande de la marina ocultándola bien.

- Así es Luffy, deja de quejarte, tú no tienes que ponerte un parche, y dejar tus armas abordo –dijo un disgustado Zoro, que solo llevaba una espada encima y un uniforme de la marina.

Habían llegado hacia una hora, a la isla, esta estaba llena de marines, asi que anclaron el barco bastante lejos del puerto, y Sanji fue por disfraces, después por suerte eligieron a tres miembros para ir por víveres y refacciones.

- Pero, nosotros solo podemos traer las refacciones que es lo mas urgente, y Nami dijo que solo podemos estar poco tiempo en la isla, ¿y la comida?, tendremos que dar otra vuelta nosotros con estos disfraces Robin Zoro –se quejo de nuevo Luffy

- No te preocupes de eso –dijo la exasperada Nami- tenemos comida para hoy, mañana irán por mas, pero irán otros

- Vale –dijo el chico de goma, mas complacido

Así bajaron, Robin fue una buena ayuda, por que siempre que nadie la reconociera, ella provocaba jugosos descuentos, aunque también era inevitable que atrajera la atención.

Una hora después, los tres iban bien cargados con sendas cajas de refacciones, se dirigieron hacia el puerto, al llegar este estaba lleno de marines, y un acorazado, estaba ahí, era obvio que recibían a alguien importante.

- Vaya, será mejor que nos vayamos rápido, parece que llego un oficial de alto rango –dijo Robin

- Eso parece -coincidió Zoro

Luffy volteo justo cuando una marine con la indistinguible logo de comodoro, bajaba, sus pantalones, eran muy pegados, ella parecía alta, y su camisa de marine dejaba ver un bien y atractivo abdomen, tenia cabello negro, liso, azulado, y tan largo que le llagaba a las rodillas. Una enorme gorra no dejaba ver su rostro.

Pero Luffy no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber quien era, se le cerro la garganta, y se le fue la voz, por un momento se le quedo viendo casi hipnotizado.

Y de pronto todo paso muy rápido, Luffy no se controlo y dejo salir una oleada de su energía espiritual, tan sencilla que casi nadie la percibió, ni fue afectado, Zoro lo jalo con impaciencia hacia el barco, y sin que lo vieran, uno ojo, de pupila roja, salio debajo de la gorra de la comodoro, y lo miro, y en un susurro que nadie oyó dijo, "Luffy"

Regresaron en su pequeña embarcación al Sunny, pero Robin noto a Luffy algo alterado, pero solo lo miro y se quedo callada.

Al llegar al barco, Luffy subió rápidamente y muy alterado dijo.

- Nami, nos largamos de esta isla ya, la comido es horrible, así que vayamos al siguiente puerto rápido

Todos lo miraron descortezados, y Nami con cara exasperada fue hacia el le jalo el cachete y dijo

- Déjate de tonterías, si no te gusta la comida te aguantas, no tenemos mas que para hoy, y las reparaciones solo se podrían hacer a medias si navegamos, así que déjate de estupideces, Idiota.

Pero nadie previo la reacción de Luffy. Sujeto a Nami por la muñeca, sin querer la lastimo

- Basta de estupideces, esta no es una democracia, es una orden –lo dijo sin llegar a gritar, pero con un tono mas elevado de lo normal- Nos largamos AHORA.

- Luffy –dijo Nami desconcertada, recuperando su mano y robándose la muñeca, esta, volteo a ver a los demás, que miraban la escena estupefactos, nunca habían visto a Luffy así, miro a Robin, la cual solamente le lanzo una mirada de ávido y asintió- bajad las velas, zarparemos de inmediato.-como solo se le quedaban viendo. Grito- NO ME ESCUCHARON, BAJAD LAS VELAS, ¡YA!

Y todo se pusieron a trabajar, Luffy desaprecio de escena de inmediato.

Así llego la noche, y en aquella isla que tan presurosamente habían dejado, algo sin igual estaba a punto de pasar.

Cerca de un gran faro en el poste estaba recargada una persona y de espaldas a ella, estaba otra también recargada en el mismo poste.

- Así que estas lista ¿eh?, hermanita –dijo una dulce voz femenina, en la sobra solo se veia una bella silueta cargada de una espada.

- Si, estoy lista, los estaba desde que desapareció, aun mas desde que apareció, y ahora que las circunstancias lo trajeron aquí y me permitieron verle de nuevo aun mas –dijo una mujer de pelo azulados.

- Así que paso por aquí, tienes razon que coincidencia –dijo la espadachín- y ¿estas segura de esto?, digo ahora tienes toda una carrera muy prometedora y todo

- Si, estoy completamente segura, vámonos…

En el sunny, durante toda la tarde y noche, solo se oían reparación, todos, excepto Sanji, que prepaga la cena, y Robin que leía, y Nami, que navegaba, se ocupaban de eso, parecía que la actitud de Luffy, los había puesto nerviosos a todos.

Por la mañana, Luffy entro al comedor, y todos ya estaban ahí.

- ¿Es que en el nuevo mundo las islas están mas cerca unas de otras Nami? –Preguntaba Ussop- ¿O entonces por que esa rapidez, se debe al barco?

- En parte, pero en si solo son estas dos islas, los demás, serán trayectos mas largos –respondía la chica

Eh, chicos –dijo Luffy muy apenado, su comida ya estaba servida, todos, lo voltearon a ver- Yo… quería disculparme, por lo de ayer, me altere mucho, lo siento de verdad.

- Vaya –dijo Zoro- de eso nos dimos cuenta, de que te alteraste digo, y claro que aceptamos tus disculpas, ya hablamos de eso –dijo refiriéndose a todos, que asintieron- Lo que nos gustaría saber es la razon

- Yo.. etto… -eso lo tomo por sorpresa, pero por suerte había crepado la respuesta, así que se recupero rápidamente- Vi a un marine, en el puerto, estoy seguro que ustedes lo notaron, Zoro, Robin, y.. Bueno, el estuvo en la guerra, asi que me acorde de Ace, lo siento chicos.

Con eso, parecía que todos, se habían convencido, por que enmudecieron y Chopper y Ussop se pararon a abrazarlo.

Mas tarde Nami esta sentada en la cubierta del barco leyendo el periódico, y Luffy se le acerco, ella lo vio y dejo de leer, se imaginaba a que iba, asi que le ofrecio un asiento.

- Nami, lo siento mucho, de verdad, nunca me perdonare que te haya tratado así, y aun menos lastimarte, perdóname –dijo Luffy bajando la cabeza, una ves sentado, al no recibir respuesta, alzo la mirada y vio a Nami mirándolo fijamente,

Esta le dio un coscorrón, y le lanzo una tierna sonrisa, ante lo que Luffy no supo que decir.

- Luffy, no te preocupes –dijo, se paro para irse, pero Luffy la sujeto del brazo

- Déjame ver –le dijo, Nami, puso cara de lamentación y se sentó de nuevo y le ofreció la mano, de la muñeca lastimada. Esta, tenia la mano de Luffy marcada, y un colo morado intenso, y se veía que dolía, por el gesto involuntaria que hizo la chica al roce de su mano- te marque de verdad

- Luffy, no te preocupes,-repitió Nami, esta medio sonrojada, Luffy, nunca la había tomado de la mano así, y menos tan delicadamente, y de manera tan protectora- este Luffy, que viene, me habla tan románticamente, me toma la mano asi, tan tierno y se disculpa, sin siquiera darse cuenta, de la connotación, que otras personas, incluso yo le podríamos dar al acto que tu estas haciendo, (si no te conociera), este ingenuo, es el Luffy que yo recuerdo, y al idiota, que le puedo perdonar asta la herida.

Luffy puso cara de no entender nada, pero sonrrio porque supo que Nami lo perdonaba sinceramente, Asi que saco un frasquito y una benda de su pantalón.

- Se lo pedí a Chopper –informo Luffy ante el desconcierto de Nami- con esto no te dolerá, y se curara pronto, ¿me dejas?

- De acuerdo –dijo Nami resignada, Luffy no era el mejor para hacer eso, pero si lo hacia sentir mejor, estaba dispuesta, mientras el chico llena con pomada su muñeca y la vendaba, decido cambiar de tema- después de todo no fue mala idea irnos rapido de aho, estaba leyendo el periódico y un barco pirata, de una tal Ailyn, atraco la isla, una comodoro deserto y se fue con ella, y en el proceso, hecharon media isla, y dos acorazados, abajo, ¿te pasa algo? –pregunto la chica al ver que el chico se tensaba.

- No nada –dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, bajo la cabeza, y le dio un beso a la muñeca de la joven- listo Nami

- N-no, vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo Nami, levantándose rápidamente y yéndose, "la verdad es que lo hace mejor de lo que pense,", se dijo mirandose la muñeca vendada

- Y ¿ahora que hice? –se dijo el desconcertado Luffy

- La pusiste nerviosa –dijo Robin tras de el, con una sonrrisa muy bella, pero algo seria

- No entiendo

- No importa –repondio Robin y lo miro a los ojos y sin rodeos dijo- Zoro, Sanjo, y Nami, te conocen mucho, y saben como eres, por lo mismo son muy crédulos contigo, y los demás…. Bueno, los podríamos tacharlos de idiotas, pero dejémoslo en inocentes. Asi que te creen fácilmente, pero yo se como es, en parte por que lo e vivido, de ese dia en adelante, no podrás ver a un marine sin desear destruirlo o algo parecido tratándose de ti, por que todos te recordaran a Ace, asi que supongamos, era alguien mas relevante alguien que participo directamente contra Ace, te habrías cabreado y hubieras armado una escena, y demás. Por lo tanto, mentiste, Luffy, hay algo mas que no nos dices, pero esta bien, a su debido tiempo lo aras, solo tenlo en cuenta, y también se que ese cartel que desaparecio, tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió. Y tambien se que esa ingenuidad tuya, no es tanto, como con todo Luffy, ay mas de lo que demuestras. Y pusiste nerviosa a Nami, justo para que no se diera cuenta que ocultas algo.

Luffy la miro fijamente, ella realmente era muy inteligente, y la experiencia con Ihara, habia hecho que su mentira perfecta, pasara de serlo, a ser una mentira con muchas deficiencias.

- Solo te equivocas con Nami, solo queria que me perdonara, no lo hice por otro motivo, no me di cuenta que la molestaria, o incomodaria

- Bueno –dijo Robin, viendo que eso era verdad- tal vez asimile de mas

- Aunque ¿eso quiere decir que si te digo que tienes una sonrrisa muy hermosa, te pondras nerviosa y dejaras de hacer teorias sobre mi? –pregunto el chico con una sonrrisa

- ¿ah? –dijo Robin, y luego rio- podria, pero como se lo que buscas, no lo pasara eso

Y se levanto y se alejo de el

**CONTINUARA…..**


	3. Vislumbrando Un Doloroso Pasaso

**CAPITULO 3: VISLUMBRANDO UN DOLOROSO PASADO**

- Franky, ya se que nos tenemos que quedar en esta isla cinco días, para que se grave el log, pero quiero que empieces con las reparaciones, así que tu te quedaras, para reparar y cuidar el barco, los demás, iremos por lo que hace falta y también a dar una vuelta –decía Nami

- Bueno, al menos esta vez no tenemos que disfrazarnos, odio los falsos bigotes –decía Luffy.

Habían llegado por la noche a la isla, realmente había sido rápido el trayecto, solo tardaron dos días. Durmieron y ahora se preparaban para ir de compras, y visitar la nueva isla, en la que creían, podrían estar tranquilos.

Así bajaron, al principio fueron todos juntos, pero luego se separaron, Sanji y Chopper, llevaban las cosas del barco y las compras de Nami, Ussop se quedo en una tienda, proveyéndose, de lo que necesitaba, había dicho algo como, "aun no han visto todo lo que me e fortalecido y soy capas", Brook, el único que iba disfrazado, por su creciente y reciente "fama abandonada", se quedo en una tienda de música, dijo querer ver los nuevos instrumentos, (le habían pintado los huesos para que pareciera, un hombre en los huesos y no un cadáver andante y lo reconocieran).

Zoro, había seguido a Luffy, al igual que Robin que no se le despegaba. Aunque claro no era la única, sospechaba que Nami se le había aliado, (o mas bien al revés), para cuidarlo, ya que eran las únicas capases de vislumbrar todo lo que había puesto nervioso a Luffy, aunque no le encontraban pies ni cabeza, y así este no estallara, eso venia pasando desde los ultimo días.

Zoro entro a una tienda, donde al parecer fabricaban vivrecards, pues Nami le había encargado que preguntara los precios.

- ¿No creen que exageran? –pregunto repentinamente Luffy a Robin, y esta lo volteo a ver- no es como si fuera a matar a alguien, le quitan la diversión a la isla, además, no creí que tu te prestaras, a las paranoias de Nami.

- Vaya –dijo Robin, sorprendida y riéndose- cada vez me doy cuenta que has madurado mas de lo que se ve y creemos, si acepte la idea de Nami, es por que a nadie nos gustaría verte así, y no por que sea algo malo, sino por que es lógico que algo te preocupa, y por que tengo mucha curiosidad

- Ah –dijo Luffy, mientras Robin seguía riendo- si no fuera, por que se que ninguna, siente curiosidad por mi piel, o se quiere casar conmigo, diría que no e salido de Amazon Lily, y luego se quejan de que las pongo nerviosas y no se que.

- Eso solo sucedió una vez, pero veo que por fin aceptas que lo hiciste a propósito, y que tienes mas idea de lo que haces, que lo creemos –dijo Robin, tras recuperarse de la confusión que le causo el comentario sobre Amazon Lily, pues no lo comprendía, pero decidió no investigarlo por ahora.

- Oi, oi, no lo hice adrede, quería ser cortes con Nami por lastimarla, pero ya que estamos en eso, ¿por que se sonrojan y se ponen nerviosas tan fácilmente?, es decir con unas palabras tan simples, y un acto que no tiene nada de anormal

Robin lo miro sorprendida de nuevo, vaya tenia que aceptar que había asimilado de mas, Luffy no terminaba por captarlo en su totalidad, solo lo comprendía, pero no sabia donde se marcaba, lo que muchos toman como coqueteo, y los demás como amabilidad, y definitivamente para las personas normales, (las cuales no incluyan a Luffy) besar la mano de una mujer, era mas que coquetería.

- A decir verdad, eso tiene que ver con muchas cosas, pero en su mayoría es por que a las mujeres nos gusta oír cosas bonitas y cuando nos las dice de pronto un hombre, nos apenan, o es por que nos gusta el que nos lo dijo, pero tienes razón a veces reaccionamos exageradamente a las palabras –dijo la chica riéndose de nuevo

- Ya veo –decía el chico, cuando Zoro salio y empezaron a andar de nuevo.

Por la plaza vieron una maquina parecida a las burbujas que se unían a los ventiladores para andar, que se tenían en Shabondy, y como Robin era, bajo mando de Nami, la supervisora del dinero, Luffy iba dando saltitos y suplicando para que se la comprara, y de pronto

- Vaya Luffy se ve que no has cambiado nada –dijo la voz suave y tersa de una mujer que Luffy reconoció de inmediato.

Cuando volteo vio. Primero a una joven, de pelo blanco, con ojos azules de un tono claro, un pantalón negro que terminaba en campana, y una playera que dejaba ver su abdomen, con una espada muy elegante en la cintura.

- Hola Luffy –dijo la chica, su voz también era suave, pero mas grave

La otra chica era de pelo azulado, hasta las rodillas, vestida como la otra pero el pantalón blanco y la camisa azul, y sus ojos de un rojo intenso.

- Cuanto tiempo ¿no? –repitió, era la que había hablado la primera vez- Me parece que tenemos que hablar

Luffy no supo que decir estaba sin habla, confundido y aturdido, se adelanto hacia ella, y de inmediato tres tipos atrás de ellas, esgrimieron sus espadas. Zoro reacciono haciendo conato de esgrimir una de las suyas, y Robin dando un paso al frente, al lado de Luffy, pero…

- Basta idiotas –dijo la chica de pelo blanco- váyanse al barco

- Pero capitana este hombre es muy peligroso, es Mugi…

- Se quien es, y no es nuestro enemigo. Largo –dijo la chica de pelo blanco, y los hombres se retiraron, aunque Zoro y Robin no retrocedieron.

- Hola Ailyn –dijo Luffy, a la chica de pelo blanco, para restablecerse, ella solo sonrío amablemente- Kirina, tu nombre molaba mas junto a la marina

- Que listo, ¿entonces vamos a hablar? –dijo sin miramientos, y evitando que Luffy se fuera por la tangente, era obvio que lo conocía muy bien

- Vale, vale, no me queda de otra, Zoro, Robin después los alcanzo –dijo Luffy

- ¿Vas hablar con ellas? –pregunto Zoro

- No, solo con ella –respondio Ailyn y se volteo puso una mano en el hombro de Kirina y dijo- espero que no olvides tu promesa

- No lo are

Zoro y Robin siguieron su camino muy intrigados

- ¿Qué a sido todo eso?, y lo del nombre –se decía Zoro- ¿Es que las conoce?

- Eso parece, -dijo Robin- la verdad el comentario del nombre fue muy gracioso, no sabía que Luffy supiera ese tipo de cosas. Kirin, significa, dios que castiga a los malos, o algo parecido, obviamente, Kirina es su forma de nombre o algo así –dijo la chica ante la confusión de Zoro

Luffy y Kirina entraron a un bar.

- Vaya belleza –grito un hombre en la entrada, estaba sentado junto a dos hombre, el establecimiento estaba a penas con gente- ven siéntate aquí preciosa

- Claro, por que no –respondió Kirina, Luffy la siguió, esta puso una mano en el hombro de aquel hombre y dijo- que amable

El hombre se puso rojo, y después morado, parecía estarse ahogando, y la miro aterrorizado, esta sonrío y lo soltó este callo vomitando.

- Maldito que le a hecho esa mujer a mi compañero –dijo uno de los hombres sentado junto a que se había estado ahogando hace un rato, y se cirnio sobre Luffy que estaba ya sentado, este sin miramientos le dio un golpee apenas moviendo la mano y este salio volando a estamparse.

- E-ese es Mugiwara no Liffy –dijo otro hombre, y el bar se vacio de inmediato

- Vaya fama tienes Luffy –dijo Kirina sentándose

- Y como siempre –respondio Luffy- tu sabes bin conseguir un asiento

- Camarero, tome –dijo en cuanto se dejo de reir, lanzandole una bolsa de dinero- eso es por los estragos, tráiganos unos cuantos barriles de sake

El hombre fue corriendo por ellos, regreso los dejo en la mesa y salio huyendo a la parte trasera del bar.

- Y bien ¿que es lo que quieres? –pregunto Luffy sin mirarla, tomo una de las jarras de sake y la empezó a beber hasta acabársela

- Vaya –dijo mirándolo- ¿tanto te molesta mi presencia?

- Es un insul-to, para la me-moria de Ace –dijo Luffy con dificultad, terminándose la jarra de sake.

d

- Nombrarlo era inecesario –dijo Kirina, por fin sin sonrisa- de verdad es lo que te molesta, ¿Ace?, el… ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de el?, quiero hablar de nosotros.

- Dejaste a mi hermano destrozado, nos traicionaste, desapareciste, y ahora, después de todos estos años apareces, como si nada diciendo "hola", ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo Luffy

- ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?, ¿o que también te lo hiciera a ti? –respondió Kirina, Luffy no la miro tomo otra jarra de Sake y empezó a tomársela, esta vez mas lentamente, ella también tomo una y dio un largo sorbo, luego dijo- Era una niña, estuve bajo su control mucho tiempo, solo quería libertad, me equivoque, ¿es que no lo puedes entender?. ¿Qué, que es lo que quiero?, a ti, recuperarte, demostrarte que e cambiado. Eso es lo que quiero.

- Hipócrita –dijo Luffy casi en susurro- traicionera, ¿de verdad piensas que apareceras y yo caere y listo?

- No, ni siquiera tu eres asi de ingenuo o bondadoso –dijo Kirina- solo espero, otra oportunidad, si se las das a todos, ¿por que a mi no?

- Por que NO me INTERSESAS, por eso –dijo y se termino lo ultimo de su segunda jarra de sake

- Aun sientes algo por mi, lo se –dijo Kirina- si no, no estarías en este estado

- No lo se

- Claro que si, no lo niegues –dijo la chica

- No lo has entendido. No lo se. Después de ti no hubo nadie, nadie, como un niño me olvide de esas cosas, y luego, simplemente me enfoque en mis camaradas, mis amigos, y mi sueño, no he pensado en ti en casi seis años, cuando te e vuelto a ver todos los recuerdos se agolparon en mi, y… no se que sentir

- … -Kirina no sabia que sentir ante esto, bebio otro poco, y lo vio beberse la tercera jarra de sake- Podrias averiguarlo, a mi lado

Se le acerco y de pronto Luffy, que ya estaba borracho, se enojo y lanzo una oleada de Haki, varias sillas a su lado y la misma Kirina, salieron volando

- No, no te pases –dijo Luffy- no volveré CONTIGO –y se dejo ir sobre ella con un golpe, pero paro antes- No quiero volverte a ver

Tomo la cuarta jarra de sake, y salio del bar. Ya era de noche, y estaba muy borracho, y sin querer tropezó con alguien, y fue el quien cayo al suelo, solo escucho su nombre.

- Luffy –dijo la voz de una chica, este alzo la mirada y vio a Ailyn

- Vaya, la traidora que faltaba – la chica, solo agacho la cabeza, y se acerco a el, pero este la rechazo

- Estas muy borracho déjame ayudar…

- ¡LUFFY! Por dios –dijo Robin, al verlo ahí, tirado y evidentemente borracho- ¿No dijiste que solo la otra chica hablaria con el?

- Y así fue –respondió Ailyn, ya que la pregunta era para ella- solo lo e encontrado por casualidad

- Ya veo, Luffy ven acá, apóyate en mi –dijo Robin agachandose junto al joven, este, se tomo el resto de la jarra de sake, y callo dormido, la chica lo agarro y se lo hecho al hombro, le lanzo una mirada de amenaza a Ailyn y se fue con Luffy.

Se lo llevo hasta el puerto, y luego en una barca hasta el Sunny, ahí parecía que todos ya estaban en sus camarotes, siguió, decidió llevarlo a su cuarto, para que nadie viera a Luffy en ese estado, pero la voz de Nami, la sorprendió, cuando estaba entrando en su camarote.

- Robin, por fin, ¡por dios!, ¿Qué le paso a Luffy? –dijo la chica pelirroja

- Esta totalmente borracho, lo traje aquí, para que nadie mas lo vea en este estado, ayudame por favor –respondio Robin, Nami asintió, y lo metieron al camarote, mientras la arqueologa le contaba todo lo sucedido, luego lo miro- no tardara en despertar, necesita algo caliente, y comida, algo como un caldo, seria lo ideal, pero tratandose de el….

- Carne –termino Nami- ve, yo le quitare la camisa, y lo mojare un poco con agua caliente, aunque deberiamos desirselo a los demas, pero se que no es lo mejor, esto ya es mucho para el, algo que lo pone asi a el, no quiero saber que ara con nosotras y los demás.

Robin fue a la cocina, Nami le quito la camisa a Luffy, no era la primera vez que lo veia así, por lo tanto no se inmuto, y le hecho un poco de agua caliente, el chico empeso a despertar.

- Ailyn –dijo Luffy, Nami lo miro, el veía a un lado de ella- lárgate, eres una traidora, y para colmo, tu también vuelves a confiar en ella. –cerro los ojos de nuevo, y los abrió casi al instante, y miro a Nami, a esta le dio un escalofrío, Luffy la miro como nunca, "¿con deseo?", se pregunto- Eres tan hermosa, me encantas

- …. –Nami estaba, entre atemorizada, sorprendida, y confundida, Luffy lka tomo por el cuello la acerco a ella y le dio un profundo beso, esta logro separarse y dijo ahora molesta- Luffy ¿pero que haces?

- Kirina –dijo el chico, lo cual desconcertó mas a Nami- gracias por lo de ayer, eres genial, tu… me gustas mucho

Y la beso de nuevo, sin saber como Nami paso a estar recostada e la cama y Luffy encima de ella, por un segundo quiso liberarse, pero Luffy tenia sujeta una de sus muñecas, y la otra mano estaba separando los dos cuerpo lo mas que se podia,.

El bajo a su cuello, y puso una mano en el muslo de la chica, y ella sintio que vibraba, se puso roja, mientras el la acariciaba y besaba, y…

- ¿Pero que demonios pasa aquí? –dijo la molesta voz de Robin, pero no era necesario que ella hiciera algo para que Luffy se separar de Nami, pues apenas segundos antes, el habia caido dormido de nuevo- Nami, ¡Explicate ahora!

- Lo siento Robin, solo te dire que el estaba pensando en otra "cosa", mañana hablamos cuidalo –dijo y salio corriendo de la habitacion

Robin miro a Luffy, dejo la carne y el café en la mesa, y lo acomodo en su cama.

- Hay Luffy, me gustaría que confiaras en mi, en todos pues, pero no me gusta verte asi, es decir a nadie, pero… no lo se, solo confia en nosotros –dijo la mujer, al chico que obviamente ni se enteraba.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas:****bueno aqui esta el capi tres, Cada vez los hago mas grandes, jajajaja, espero no se a tedioso,tratare de partirlos en mas capi si llega a ser molesto la longitud.**

recuerdoles, que este fic, es LuffyxRobin, pero tiene LuNa, pero no es serio solo algo impuesto, pues creo que si metiera tan rapido el LuRo, no sabria bien, espero no se desanimen, pero creo que si saben bien de como va, veran que ya hay pequeños toque de LuRon, aunque muy sutiles, el chiste es ir creando los sentimientos, y no sacarlos de quien sabe donde, como si fuera algo real, pues asi es lo real no creen, nace poco a poco.

tampoco me gusta poner a Luffy como un ESTUPIDO, pues no lo es, es tonto, ingenuo, y arrebatado, pero aceptemoslo, nadie es tan idiota para no saber de mujeres, asi que mejor le creo una razon para averlas dejado de lado, una valida, una combinacion, entre "estoy tan metido en mi meta que no veo nada mas" y un argumento que sirva para la trama de este fic.

a tambien puse a las chicas cuidandolo, por que aceptemoslo, a los hombres, en especial como Zoro y Sanji, les valdria una simple borrachera, aunque Luffy no lo hubiera hecho nunca,  
bueno espero sus comentarios espero les guste


	4. Las Hermanas Con El Poder Del Mar

**CAPITULO 4: Las Hermanas Con El Poder Del Mar**

- Toma Robin-chan –decía Sanji, en la cocina del Sunny, dejándole un café y unos panecillos- Y aquí tienes tu jugo Nami-san, Ustedes ahí esta su desayuno –termino dirigiéndose a los demás, que ya se sentaban en la mesa

Ya se habían enterado de lo de Luffy, aunque solo hasta el punto en que se emborracho y Robin tuvo que traerlo, "a rastras" y Nami cuidarlo, con la ayuda de la primera

- Deje el café calentando Robin-chan –dijo Sanji sentándose para tomar su propio desayuno- en cuanto quieras puedes llevarle a Luffy.

- Esto si a sido una sorpresa, ¿Quién pensaría en Luffy bebiendo hasta tarde con unas lindas señoritas? –decía Franky mientras reía.

- Luffy ya no es un niño desde hace mucho, es cierto que no es común en el esta actitud, pero es un pirata y un hombre, puede hacer lo que le venga en gana –soltó Zoro

- Aunque tal vez el idiota debería aprender a beber antes de emborracharse –intervino Sanji-

- Bueno, que mas de cuatro barriles de sake, del bueno y mas fuerte, es algo que ni tu hubieras resistido Sanji –intervino Ussop

- Vaya mis pobres hermosuras ¿Por qué obligarlas a servirle de sus enfermeras? –dijo Sanji ignorando a Ussop

- Es cierto –dijo Brook retomando el hilo de Ussop- Hasta yo tendría dificultades con esa cantidad de Sake, y siendo que Luffy-san come mas de lo normal, deberíamos añadir, que fue algo así como beber sin siquiera haber comido en todo el día .Aunque mi boca se hace agua al pensar en tanto Sake, pero yo no tengo lengua, Yohohoho

- Robin no sirvió de enfermera a Luffy y yo tampoco, lo que pasa es que ella fue a buscarla por que pensó que estaría… en otro tipo de situación, que idiotas como ustedes no entienden –dijo Nami, contestándole a Sanji, y defendiendo a Robin y a ella misma de la acusación indirecta- y como ese idota nunca había hecho eso, le sentó peor que a cualquiera y ustedes son unos imbécil es irresponsables que se toman todo a la ligera, díganme si no le llegamos a ayudar a noche ¿saben el escandalo que hubiera armado hoy entre la sed, el hambre, y el dolor de cabeza?

- …-todos ese quedaron mudos ante eso, Sanji contesto- Viéndolo así fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer

- Nami, ¿me acompañas a dejarle esto a Luffy?, quiero hablar con el y necesitamos convencerlo de que se lo tome, y tu eres la mejor para ello –dijo Robin, levantándose, Nami la vio a los ojos y supo lo que le esperaba, asi que la siguió resignada

Entraron en la habitación donde Luffy dormía y roncaba escandalosamente, también le habían llevado algo de carne, la pusieron sobre la mesilla cercana a la cama, Robin se sentó en la silla cercana, y espero a que Nami arrimara una para sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Y bien? –pregunto como si nada Robin

Nami le contó exactamente lo que paso la noche anterior, y la parte en que le dijo otro nombre.

- Ya veo –dijo Robin cuando la pelirroja termino- ¿te afecto mucho?, por que te pusiste muy nerviosa

- Si me afecto, yo nunca había pensado en Luffy, me refiero a pensar en el de esa manera, fue un shock, y es que… -respondía Nami- la verdad si me gusto, el… no lo hace nada mal, y es bastante muy moso, pero… no quiero nada con Luffy, es decir, no de esa manera, lo estuve pensando toda la noche y lo quiero, pero como a un hermano o algo asi pero no de esa manera, espero que no se vuelva a repetir

- Ya veo –dijo Robin con su típica sonrisa- me alegro que tengas las cosas claras, ahora sabemos que el capitán sabe hacer otras cosas muy bien aparte de pelear y comer

- ¡Robin! –dijo Nami roja y Robin riéndose- Voy a hacer algunas pesquisas

- ¿Lo escuchaste todo? –dijo Robin dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde estaba Luffy, una vez que Nami salio del cuarto y se alejo.

- La mayor parte –dijo Luffy abriendo los ojos y sentándose en la cama- Tendré que pedirle disculpas a Nami, de nuevo. Vaya si e metido la pata últimamente con ella.

- Seguro que te perdona no te preocupes –dijo la morena sonriéndole- vamos tomate ese café y luego come

- Comer si, pero no quiero esa cosa –dijo Luffy mirando el café

- Tómatelo, o le llamo a Nami –dijo Robin, y Luffy hizo pucheros- le puse un poco de sake para tu resaca.

- Vale, vale –dijo Luffy, y puso una cara de asco que fue empeorando mientras se tomaba el café, y después empezó a comer.

- Bueno Luffy es momento que nos cuentes que es lo que pasa con esas mujeres ¿no crees? –soltó la morena- momento de que confies en nosotros.

… -Luffy la miro fijamente, mientras comía, y Robin sonrío al ver en su cara la resignacion, así que el chico dijo- Vale, te lo contare, pero antes de que se lo cuentes a los demas, tienes que hacerme un favor en cuanto yo termine –ella asintió, y Luffy le empezó a contar la hostoria mientras la recordaba como si fuera un video en su cabeza- bueno pues…

**- FLASH BACK -**

Luffy un poco mas joven, estaba en una balsa de madera en medio del mar, pero se alcanzaba a ver la playa y su pueblo, donde el vivia, el estaba parado muy concentrado y arrojando trozos de carne al mas, de pronto un gran monstruo marino gris, con ojos rojos, al que Luffy ya conocía. sale del agua.

- Gomu gomu no Pistoru –grita Luffy, su brazo se estira y golpea a la bestia marina en la frente, el monstruo es momentáneamente lanzado hacia atrás y se cabrea, y se arroja sobre Luffy- Maldición no funciono, gomu gomu no Bazoca –dice alargando ambos brazos, y le dan en el vientre a la bestia, la cual escupe los restos de un tiburón al que se acababa de tragar, por la potencia del impacto, pero se enfurece mas, y con su cola ataca a Luffy, el salta a su cabeza, y la balsa se rompe en dos- Bazoca –vuelve a repetir, dándole en la cabeza, pero con su cola lo avienta al mar, pero alcanza a caer en uno de los pedazos de la balsa, y la bestia va hacia el de nuevo- Maldición

De pronto una especie de látigo de agua se enrolla alrededor del cuello de la bestia deteniéndolo y un segundo látigo lo golpea con fuerza en el vientre dejándolo inconciente, el monstruo cae y se hunde, y del agua sale una mujer, formándose a partir del agua, era una chica de pelo azulado hasta los hombros, ojos rojos y vestida con un short y una camisa holgada, ve a Luffy y le sonríe.

Ella lo ayuda a llegar a la playa, ahí una niña de pelo blanco algo corto y de ojos azules, vestida con una falda larga e igual con una playera holgada, se acerca corriendo a ellos.

- Esta es mi hermana, Ailyn –dice la chica de pelo azulado a Luffy- y yo soy Kirina, mucho gusto

Cambio de escena

Dos días después en el bosque Ace esta con ellos.

- Así que la pirata que ataco el pueblo vecino es tu madre –dijo Ace, las chicas estaban sentadas en una roca, y Luffy al lado de Ace, el primero se las había presentado poco después de conocerlas, y habían pasado juntos esos dos ultimos días, Ace miro a Ailyn que lloraba silenciosamente, pero tenia mirada de desafío, y a Kirina molesta- Obviamente ella no es de su agrado a pesar de ser vuestra madre, han huido de ella

- No –dijo Kirina- Nos dio permiso de andar en este pueblo esta semana, mientras ella hacia esas estupideces, pero estamos hartas de ella, queremos librarnos solo que somos muy debiles aun

- Por que no, nos chantan su historia –dijo Ace- seria lo mejor para empezar.

- De acuerdo –dijo Kirina- Hace años mi madre salio a navegar, y en su primera confrontación con otros piratas, obtuvo dos Akuma No Mi, y muy raras, tanto, que el mar, en vez de quitarles su poder, les da mas, aunque no sabia cual era cual, asi que se arriesgo y comió una, era una paramecia, tipo agua, ella tiene el poder, de controlar al agua a su antojo.

- Así que –continuo Kirina- con ese poder en sus manos se volvió mas y mas fuerte, mas y mas famosa, pero nunca dejo que nadie tocara la otra fruta, y la guardo tras años, entonces me tuvo a mi y poco después a mi hermana, no sabemos si fue un efecto de la fruta por ser tan rara, o si fue por todo el tiempo que la tuvo, pero nosotras heredamos su poder, solo una parte, en otras palabras nosotras también controlamos el agua, y aunque no conozco otra debilidad de las frutas, si la hubiera no no afectaría. Mi madre, quiere mas poder, y busco la forma de asimilar dos frutas, pero al fracasar, quiso controlar ese poder, asi que me obligo a comer esa fruta, tipo logia, ahora soy una mujer de agua.

- De esta manera, mi madre puede controlarnos, y no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerla –dijo Ailyn- ella puede controlar los poderes de mi hermana, y yo no puedo romper ese vinculo, soy muy débil, ella…

- Digamos que esa es la mejor situación que vivimos junto a esa mujer –dijo Kirina al ver a su hermana soltar lagrimas- No es exactamente cruel, esa palabra es demasiado blanda para referirse a ella

- ¿Y vuestro padre? –pregunto Ace

- Ella lo mato –dijo Ailyn tajantemente

( _Después de eso nos la pasamos pensando como ayudarlas, así que entre Ace y Kirina formaron un plan, ellas tenia un año antes de que su madre las buscara, ya que ella queria que las chicas se hicieran fuertes, aunque también, tenia que resolver asuntos en los que no las quería cerca, no se plantearon escapar, por que era inútil debido al poder de su madre. El plan consistía en tres pasos; numero uno o numero tres mas bien, Kirina intento convencerme de que llamara a mi abuelo, pero a mi no me gustaba, aparte ya conociste a mi abuelo no es la persona que corra a socorrerte, y a Ace tampoco le agrado, asi que quedo en hacer un informe falso a los alcaldes de todos los pueblos vecinos, y asi estos, le llamarian a la marina en el momento preciso_

_Numero dos, Ace, el le concilio la ayuda de todos los bandidos de la zona, y así tendría un punto de ataque mas fuerte, y numero tres, o uno, Ailyn, ella era la clave, si ella podia interferir entre su madre y su hermana, su madre no podría controlarla y podría pelear con ella._

_Así__ que pasamos mucho tiempo con Ailyn entrenándola, por su puesto yo al lado de ella, para alentarla y no desperdiciar el tiempo, pues pasado el año, no solo se vendría esa batalla encima si no Ace se iría al mar y yo quería demostrarle cuanto habia crecido._

_En otras palabras, Ace, era la fuerza, por sus contactos con el mundo de los bandidos y yo pues… poco después me quede con la idea de que lo hacia para que Ace que me apreciaba mucho estuviera contento.)"Contó Luffy y volvió a recordar mientras se lo narraba a Robin"_

Siete meses después Luffy estaba en el claro de un bosque frente a una roca, Kirina estaba sentada en una roca mirandolo.

- Gomu gomu no Pistoru –y le dio un golpe a la roca que se hizo añicos.

- Vaya, has mejorado mucho –dijo Kirina, su pelo habia crecido y se lo quitaba de la cara con una mano en una forma seductora y que la hacia ver hermosa.- Pronto podrás derrotar sin ningún problema a ese rey del mar, Luffy

- … -Luffy la miro mientras hacia ese gesto, ella lo noto y le lanzo una mirada interrogante- Yo… etto… es que nunca había conocido a una chica como tu, eres muy fuerte, y sorprendente, y mi hermano tenia razon, eres muy bonita

- … -ella lo miro y le sonrío- Así que eso dice tu hermano de mí, y tu opinas igual, ¿significa que te gusto chico?

- Si –dijo Luffy simplemente, como si fuera algo normal de decir- aunque seas mas grande que yo me agradas.

- Bueno solo tengo la edad de tu hermano, y tú tienes casi catorce, apenas un año mas chico que mi hermana, y si tengo que aceptarlo –soltó Kirina- no solo eres muy mono, sino que eres arto sorprendente, yo tampoco había conocido nunca a nadie como tu, y si, también me gustas mucho, eres alguien, con un enorme corazón y tienes un. "no se que", que me atrae mucho

- ¿De verdad? –dijo Luffy- vaya, ¿Por qué te acercas tanto?

- … -Kirina lo miraba a los ojos muy cerca de el, era un poco mas alta que el- ¿Ya has besado a una chica?

- No, nunca –dijo Luffy, por primera vez nervioso, ante la cercanía de la chica, que se hacia mas corta

- Pues ya eres un hombre, y yo soy una mujer a la que le gustas y que te gusta, asi que es hora de que aprendas –dijo Kirina- A menos que quieras rechazarme, claro

Y lo tomo con sus manos de la mejillas, un calor le cubrió el cuerpo, ella se acerco y lo beso, suavemente poniendo sus labios encima de los de el, con delicadeza pero fuerza, metió su lengua por la boca de Luffy, haciendo que este la abriera y sus lenguas se encontraran, ella cerro los ojos, y Luffy se rindio haciendo lo mismo, tomándola por la cintura y dejándose llevar.

Cambio de escena

Dos meses después estaban en una choza, era de dia, y estaba Luffy a solas con Kirina.

- Luffy ¿te gusto? –pregunto Kirina

- … -este aparto la vista de su comida, y la miro extrañado- Claro que me gustas, ¿Por qué preguntas ese tipo de cosas?

- Bueno, desde que te bese hace exactamente dos meses, y se supone somos algo así como novios, solo nos hemos besado un par de veces mas y ninguna a sido tu iniciativa –dijo la chica

- Pero si tu fuiste la que dijo que era mejor que nadie se debía enterar –dijo Luffy confundido- y como pasamos mucho tiempo con mi hermano, en especial tu, pues no es que tengamos tantas oportunidades

- Lo se, lo se –dijo Kirina, algo fastidiada- pero pasamos el suficiente rato a solas y juntos, y tu nunca tienes una iniciativa, ¿es que… -empezó la chica, (llevaba una falda verde, una playera con escote, y su pelo habia crecido mas), quitándose el pelo que le cubría el cuerpo, y cruzando la pierna, mirándolo de manera profunda- acaso no te gusto, no te provoco?

- … -Luffy se quedo de piedra, trago lo que tenia en la boca, e ignoro lo demás, y la miro embobado, ella tenia todo lo que le gustaba, era fuerte, ambiciosa, inteligente, y hermosa, pero eso no se lo esperaba, un calor como ningún otro recorrió su cuerpo, y por primera vez, la vio de pies a cabeza, sin desperdiciar un solo detalle, ella sonrío con satisfacción a la reacción del chico, y este dijo- si, me… provocas, me gustas mucho

- Entonces, acércate y demuéstramelo –dijo Kirina, poniéndose de pies y recargándose en la pared.

Luffy se acerco y la miro fijamente, y su cabeza se perdió le dio un beso, casi con excesiva brusquedad, pero que la chica recibió de buena gana, la tomo del cuello con una mano y con la otra le tomo la cintura y ella lo abrazo, con la mano de la cintura empezó a acariciarla hacia abajo tocándola de lado la pierna alta y bajando hasta el muslo, y con la del cuello, aparto su pelo del cuello y la bajo hasta su cintura, y le empezó a besar el cuello. la chica lo tomaba de la espalda y le acariciaba…

Hermana… -de pronto entro Ailyn y vio la escena- Oh vaya… lo siento

Y se fue, Luffy miro kirina y se separaron.

Cambio de escena

Dos meses después.

Ace caía al suelo por un puñetazo de Luffy, este salta y estiraba las piernas para golpearlo, Ace se las detenía y lo estampaba contra un árbol, corre y empieza a darle de golpes uno tras otro, Luffy enrolla sus pies alrededor de Ace y lo avienta, ambos se levantan y corren hacia el otro, un sombra aparece y los golpea.

- Basta ya de estupideces enanos

- Dadan –se sorprenden los chicos

- Esa chica no valía la pena, los ha dejado, y los ha engañado, ustedes son hermanos, dejen de pelear por una tonta chica que no aprecio a ninguno de los dos como debía

**- FIN FLASH BACK -**

- Su madre llego a los once meses, yo y otro compañeros acudimos a los alcaldes como teníamos planeado, Ace, y los bandidos de los bosques lucharon contra la tripulación de la madre de Kirina –decía Luffy rellenando los huecos- para cuando llegaron los marinees la madre estaba inconsciente y las chicas no volvieron a aparecer. Uno de los bandido me contó que la vio con Ace besándose, y por eso yo arme esa pelea, fue la única ocasión desde que nos volvimos hermanos que peleamos enserio.

- Ya veo –dijo Robin- Realmente era toda una… miserable

- Ahora necesito que me cumplas el favor que te pedí

- De acuerdo, dime –dijo Robin mirándolo

-Ve a buscar a Ailyn y dile que quiero hablar con ella

- ¿Cómo?, después de todo lo que me contaste, solamente vas a hablar con ella y ya esta, ¿ cual es el siguiente paso, perdonar a su hermana o reconciliarte con ella?

- No lo se, pero Kirina dijo algo muy cierto ayer, y por eso quiero hablar con Ailyn primero, lo prometiste

- De acuerdo, aunque a veces te pasa de ingenuo Luffy –dijo Robin y salio, "a mi que me molesta, si ya se como es Luffy, ¿no hizo lo mismo por mi?, solo me dio otra oportunidad y ya esta, creo que me meti demasiado con la historia", pensaba la chica mientras caminaba a la cubierta del barco

**CONTINUARA…...**


	5. El Pasaje De La Muerte

**CAPITULO 5****: El Pasaje De La Muerte**

Robin iba en el Mini Merry hacia el barco de Ailyn, que estaba mas dentro del mar, unas manos iban conduciendo y ella llevaba un cuadernillo y una pluma

- Estos son los últimos datos de los foneglyfos que encontré mientras estuve con Dragón, y es…. –iba diciéndose, pero se quedo pensativa- ¡Oh vaya¡ por que tenia que ser Luffy tan detallista con su relato, yo quería saber lo que tenia que ver con ellas por que me preocupa, como a todos, pero no necesitaba saber hasta donde llego con esa mujer, y aparte le sirvo de mensajera para la hermana… tengo que ordenar estos datos –dijo volviendo a su cuadernillo- ¡oh por dios¡ ni siquiera es tan bonita, no mas que Nami o yo, ¿y desde cuando soy tan vanidosa?, y es mas grande que el… bueno en que estaba, Ah, ahí esta el barco de esa mujer, bueno dejare esto para después

Y guardando el cuadernillo con sus anotaciones en su bolsillo trasero, desembarco en el barco de Ailyn

- ¿Y crees que tenga sentido esperar? –preguntaba una peliblanca, dentro del camarote de la capitana

- No lo se solo dame un tiempo Ailyn, prometo que si el me rechaza en sus cinco sentidos después de una ultima charla, cumpliré la promesa que te hice y nos alejaremos de el –decía Kirina mientras se habría una ventana del camarote y saltaba al mar

- Capitana… -dijo un hombre alto y delgado entrando en la habitación de la chica.

- ¿Dónde esta Izumo? –le interrumpo Ailyn

- No se capitana, dijo que iba a dar una vuelta, pero Nico Robin esta aquí, quiere hablar con usted

- Nico Robin, vaya, hazla pasar –dijo Ailyn, la morena entro al momento de que el hombre fuera saliendo- ¿y entonces?, vienes a pedir alguna explicación ¿cierto?, ¿o a reclamarnos algo?

- No tengo por que reclamarte algo, no es mi estilo, aunque no me agrades –dijo Robin tan seria y directa como siempre- y ¿pedirte explicaciones?, creí que conocías a Luffy no es el tipo de persona que guarde secretos, y mucho menos a sus compañeros y amigos

- Cierto, -contesto Ailyn- Pero tampoco es el tipo de hombre que chille o alarde sobre sus acciones o sentimientos, es demasiado orgulloso, en eso estarás de acuerdo ¿no?, por eso pensé que no les habría contado nada, y como el le dijo ayer a mi hermana que no había… bueno da igual, ¿entonces a que se debe tu presencia en mi barco?

- Solo traigo un mensaje, Luffy quiere hablar contigo -dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta para salir- Y ¿sabes?, a veces aunque no grita o incluye la palabra orden en su vocabulario dice las cosas de una manera… que bueno, es mejor no desobedecerle, eso también va por ti

- … -y Robin salio, la chica se dijo a si misma- Vaya con la mujer esta, no me tenia que decir eso, conozco bien a Luffy, aunque supongo que me merezco que me trate así si Luffy les a contado todo, bueno, al menos el quiere hablar.

- No es justo, ese maldito –decía Sanji en la cocina, todos estaban ahí, excepto Luffy quien ya llevaba casi media hora encerrado en su habitación hablando con Ailyn, Robin les había contado la historia de su capitán con las chicas- Primero, mientras yo estuve dos años en el infierno, el cayo en una isla de las mas bellas mujeres de este mundo, y ahora me entero que tuvo a esas leidys cuando era un mocoso, AH, estoy empezando a odiar al capitán

- Tu odias a todo aquel, que consiga lo que tu nunca consigues, en especial mujeres –dijo Zoro mientras comía, Sanji le iba a contestar a gritos y golpes pero Nami interrumpió

- Pero si tu ya te vengaste por lo de las mujeres, ¿no agrazabas a Luffy a patadas, por una semana entera, cada vez que le veías, después de enterarte?, y ese que a diferencia de lo que tu crees el se la paso entrenando con Rayleigh-san

- Eso, eso –dijeron Chopper y Usopp al unísono

- Pero Luffy no deja de dar sorpresas –interrumpió Franky- primero su hermano, luego su abuelo, después su padre, y ahora esto, vaya vida mas movida que a tenido

- Luffy-san es sorprendente, a mi se me sale el corazón de escuchar esa triste historia, aunque claro yo no tengo corazón, Yohoho –decía Brooñ

- Mm, ¿Por qué tan callada Robin? –pregunto Nami mirándola

Desde que Luffy había empezado su charla con Ailyn, Robin tenía una mano en su oído y parecía muy concentrada, luego hizo una mueca de sorpresa

* * *

Media hora antes. Ailyn estaba sentada en un sillón mientras Luffy devoraba un pedazo de carne

- Estoy segura que no me llamaste para verte comer Luffy, habla –dijo la chica

- ¿Cómo es que la marine termino siendo pirata y la pirata siendo marine? –pregunto Luffy

- ¿Mmm? –y Ailyn se hecho a reír- Perdón, si, creo que es una buena forma de empezar, ya que los periódicos lo han dicho todo respecto a ti. Veamos, Después de que nos fuéramos, mi hermana y yo tuvimos muchos problemas una con la otra principalmente por ti, ella no se quería separar de ti y yo… estaba enamorada de ti, aunque de eso ya no debes preocuparte, ya se me paso, aunque aun te tengo mucho cariño, pero solo como amigo, yo ya tengo a alguien especial.

- En ese momento simplemente yo la juzgaba por lo que hizo y me juzgaba a mi misma por aceptarlo y seguirle el juego, como bien dijiste yo siempre quise ser marine, una vez nos separamos yo si me metí en la marina, pero solo dure enrolada cuatro meses, con mi poder podía acender rápidamente, pero creo que la sangre pirata es… bueno la sangra pirata ¿no?, y no aguante ordenes ni nada, estaba muy mal por lo de mi madre aun, ella era… de lo peor, pero, seguía siendo mi madre, asi que.. me da vergüenza admitirlo pero me fui a esconder a un pueblo, ahí vivi hasta hace dos años, cuando supe lo de Ace y te vi. en la guerra, Tu, a quien siempre admire, capas de seguir haciendo ese tipo de locuras, y yo solamente escondida, eso fue lo que pensé, y decidí no esconderme mas, así que me volví lo que en realidad siempre me gusto aunque no lo admitiera, y salí al mar, para dos cosas, encontrarte y ver la forma de redimirme y ser libre

- Respecto a mi hermana –continuo la peliblanca- Ella hizo lo mismo que yo en ese pueblo, pero ella tiene un carácter distinto al mío, así que estuvo en la marina, era su forma de castigarse, por traicionar a nuestra madre, aunque se lo mereciera, y a ti y Ace, cuando me vio en los carteles me busco, nos pedimos disculpas, y me di cuenta que quería lo mismo que yo, eso fue asi casi un año, pero dijo que permanecería en la marina hasta que tu aparecieras de nuevo, entonces que la buscara y la trajera. Y eso es todo, a diferencia de ti somos un par de berrinchudas que se la paso llorando por sus errores, pero ahora queremos ser… mas como tu, empezando por ser parte de tu vida de nuevo.

- ¿Asi que tienes novio? –dijo Luffy para darle la vuelta al asunto de Kirina

- Si –dijo sonriendo dándose cuenta de lo que pretendía- Es un miembro de mi tripulación, fuerte guapo y bueno

-Ya veo, me alegra, y ¿Qué me dices de tus aventuras estos dos últimos años?

- ¿Qué que te digo?, -respondió Ailyn- pues te digo que ya tendremos tiempo que te platique eso, ¿Sabes?, Me debería de sentir ofendida, después de tanto tiempo te confieso que te amaba, y tu ni te inmutas, bueno de que me quejo esa es tu forma de ser, a menos claro que Kirina ya te lo hubiera dicho, o de que evites comentarlo para darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto

- Mira Luffy –continuo la chica- escuchar, yo no te estoy pidiendo que nos perdones, no nos lo merecemos, lo que te estoy pidiendo es que entiendas, eramos una niñas, teniamos miendo, queríamos alejarnos de todo eso, de nuestra madre, ella… era…

- Lo se –la atajo Luffy- Ailyn… siempre lo comprendí, una parte, y… después de todo tu hermana me dijo algo muy cierto ayer, si le doy una segunda oportunidad a todos ¿por que a ella no?, pero quiero que quede claro…

- Lo se –esta vez dijo Ailyn- No es es tipo de oportunidad, de lo contrario estarías hablando con ella y no conmigo, quieres que se lo haga entender de forma clara, comprendo. sin embargo la conoces, si le has perdonado, y le vas a dar ptra oportunidad, no cabe duda que ella intentara reconquistarte.

- Si –dijo Luffy, Ailyn lo miro extrañado su tono era entre intrigado por ese hecho y molesto por el- Mientras le quede claro, que no me arrojare a ella, creo que esta bien

- … -reía la chica- Sabes planeaba quedarme tres semanas mas después de que se cargara el Log, pero, dado este hecho, pues… iremos juntos al siguiente destino

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Luffy sorprendido- No es suficiente con el tiempo restante en esta isla, no pretendéis seguirnos hasta Raftel, ¿o si?

- Vaya contigo, sigues tan seguro de ti como siempre, ni siquiera llevas la mitad del nuevo mundo Luffy, no asimiles de mas, ¿quieres? –contesto Ailyn- si te seguiremos o no eso depende del siguiente destino, pero ya veo que no lo sabes, vaya contigo, yo no tengo paciencia para esas cosas, pregúntale a tu navegante que ya lo debe de saber, solo te adelanto, que iremos con ustedes, y seguramente con un par de tripulaciones mas, aunque seguramente hundiremos a la mayoría antes de llegar al paso. Bueno Luffy, no estamos viendo, ya me dio hambre de verte comer –se acerco a el lo beso en la frente y dijo- Gracias

- Adiós –dijo luffy y la estrecho y ella salio con una sonrisa, y sin darse cuenta aun, una oreja desaprecia de su espalda, salio al pasillo, aun tenia hambre y quería comer, se sorprendió ya era de noche de nuevo, y vio a Robin sentada en una orilla del barco, todos debían de esta en la cocina- Robin ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué no estas en la cocina?

- Leyendo –respondió ella sin darle importancia- Y esperándote, Nami quiere hablar con todos nosotros, creo que es justamente de lo que tu nuevs reincorporada amiga te estaba hablando

- A –dijo Luffy- ¿Nos escuchaste?

- Si –dijo la morena sin pena alguna, de hecho muy cínica, lo volteo a mirar y cerro su libro- Luffy, se como eres, y nunca te lo e criticado, es parte de ti, y de lo que a todos nos gusta de ti, pero por dios, hay que tener orgullo alguna vez, como es que ayer te caías a cachos de borracho por esas… mujeres, y hoy hablas con la hermana de la mujersu… esa, y sales del cuarto como amigos que no han dejado de verse nunca, y muy feliz de que seguramente la hermanita de esa, te volverá a… "hablar"

- Robin, no te entiendo muy bien de lo que hablas, pero si escuchaste, tu deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie, todos hacen las cosas por algo, y todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad

- … -una cachetada le hico girar la cabeza, Robin no aguanto, no sabia por que, pero la rabia le hizo hervir la sangre, eso era un golpe bajo, recordarle que ella había sido su enemiga y lo que había sufrido. No importaba que su capitán lo hubiera intentado decir en la mejor forma y solo para hacerla comprender, que ellas habían sufrido esclavizadas por su madre, tanto como ella misma había sufrido, nada importaba, no soportaba que la comparara con "esa"- No te preemito que me compares con esa. Monkey D Luffy, yo soy y sobre todo abre sido muchas cosas, y ocultando muchas mas, pero nunca e sido una hipócrita como tu "querida" Kirina

- Robin, yo no quería… -dijo Luffy sorprendido- No quería decir eso, ni hacerte recordar… nada malo, perdóname, yo…

- … -la morena lo miro por un momento se sintió culpable ya que su reaccion había sido exagerada, pero, no podía soportarlo, no sabia por que, ella no era así, hablo en un tono mas calmado, pero decepcionado y serio, mas propio de ella- da igual Luffy, tu te comportas mas infantil de lo normal, pero sigues siendo hombre, solo necesitabas la falda correcta, o la falda de tu agrado para demostrar que todos son iguales, solo piensan en su placer

- … -Robin se metió a la cocina, y Luffy la siguió un tanto desconcertado, no sin antes decir- No entiendo de que habla, nunca entenderé a las mujeres, tanto tiempo con Nami la cambio, aparte ella no era tan sensible, ¿Por qué se puso así?

- Vaya por fin Luffy, ya nos contó Robin que ya eres amiguísimo de esas chicas de nuevo –dijo Nami, al ver que entraba se sentaba y empesaba a comer- Pero da igual, nada inesperado de ti, bah, pones de los nervios con tu actitud, tan… bondadosa. Bueno si lo eh reunido es para hablar de nuestro destino, así que escúchenme sin interrumpirme.

- Bien –continuo la pelirroja expectante, por si alguien hablaba, al ver que nadie decía nada continuo- Como saben, para ir de isla en isla manejamos el magnetismo de las islas, y vamos de una a otra, en eso no hay cambio, pero aquí esta el problema, hay un estrecho de mar, muy curioso y que nos costara trabajo pasar,

- Como saben –continuo Nami- el gran line, incluyendo el nuevo mundo esta rodeado de dos lineas de mar denominado Calm Belt, pues bien, para llegar a la siguiente isla, tenemos que pasar una parte de mar que va de un lado al otro de las líneas del cinturón de la calma, y no se puede rodear ni nada

- ¿Cuál es el problema con esta parte del mar? –siguió la navegante- pues verán, en la parte inferior del océano hay mas volcanes acumulados que en ninguna otra parte, y también toda clase de minas submarinas, al tener contacto con el calor, crean nubes de niebla venenosa, pero no cualquiera, si no corrosiva, en otras palabras, destrozan la carne, y matan neuronas y células, así que no podemos cruzar en barco

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Franky exaltado- ¿Quieres que abandonemos el barco?

- ¡Cállate! –lo atajo Nami- Dije que no hablaran hasta que terminara de hablar, si maquillamos el barco con la capa, y un liquido especial que aquí venden puede pasar por el mar y no es necesario abandonarlo, pero el que podamos hacer pasar el barco, no significa que podamos pasar nosotros, ya que tanto la capa, que exclusiva para barcos, y el otro liquido para protegerlo, son tóxicos para nosotros, asi que tendremos que pasarlo de otro modo. Dime Zoro

- Bueno –dijo este, que había levantado la mano como un niño para pedir la palabra- ¿Y no podemos pasarlo por un lado que sea menos vulnerable? O ¿como lo pasan los demás?

- Solo por el Calm Belt, que es como lo pasan los marines, -respondió Nami- y solo los piratas del otro lado de este pedazo de mar saben pasarlo sin necesidad de dejar el barco a la deriva, pero tengo una idea para el barco

- ¿Y cual es esa idea? –quiso saber Franky, intrigado

- Verán, eres tu Franky, eres un Cyborg, -dijo Nami- captas, asi que tu si aguantarías el recubrimiento del barco, normalmente por lo que oi se deja el barco navegar solo, pero con tigo y Brook que ya esta muerto, podemos cuidar de el, pero los demás si tendremos que tomar el camino largo.

- ¿Y cual es la forma en la que nosotros pasaremos ese mar entonces, Nami-san? –pregunto Sanji

- Por debajo, -contesto la chica pelirroja- veras ay muchos tuneles, tenemos que nadar hasta abajo y pasarlo a pie por esos túneles, aunque claro también hay peli…

- ¿Por debajo del agua?, ¿túneles?, ¿peligros?, ¡GENIAL¡ -grito Luffy

- Luffy idiota, no… -y todos voltearon a verlo, era como si no hubiera pasado nada, con aquellas chicas, como si no existieran o tuvieran todo bien entre ellos, estaba animado y con una sonrisa de emoción, Nami no pudo evitar sonreír, y lo dejo por la paz- Pero hay tres peligros

- ¿Y que peligros?, ¿fantasmas? –dijo Chopper un poco asustado

- No –dijo Nami- primero piratas, habrá varios montones, y no son el tipo de personas que sean de lo que comparten lugar, así que tendremos que pelear de camino ahí, el segundo son, se rumorea, monstruos, me imagino que marinos, y el tercero, son los gases, se dice que tienes efectos negativos, no matan como en la superficie, pero nos afectaras, así que tendremos que ir con pies de plomo

- Bueno, el primer obstáculo es fácil, nos los cargamos a todos y ya –dijo Zoro

- El segundo será muy divertido, monstruos raros marinos, será genial, y un buen entretenimiento, digo entrenamiento –decía Luffy riéndose

- Y para el tercero contamos con nuestro medico de abordo, el mejor de todos –dijo Ussop

- Vaya con ustedes –dijo Nami- Bueno a dormir

La primera fue Robin, que se fue a su cuarto, mientras los demás hacían el tonto, a Zoro le toco el puesto de vigía pero ya se había quedado dormido

* * *

Y así los días de la carga del log, se habían acabado, Luffy, paso tiempo con Ailyn y Kirina, sobre todo con la primera, ya que evitaba a la segunda, pero su relación parecía haber mejorado, aunque Robin iba tras ellos el mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual no le hacia gracia a Kirina, pues ninguno de los otros tripulantes parecían quererlas mucho, bueno a Kirina, por que Ailyn era otra cosa, y ya se había ganado a todos ecepto a Robin y Zoro, que no era que no le cayera bien si no que como siempre solo ignoraba

Robin pareció enojada con Nami unas horas, por su reciente amistad con Ailyn, pero la perdono cuando le grito a Kirina por una pelea que había empezado Robin, ya que la verdad Krina, parecía ser mas amable de lo normal, pero solía ser muy arrogante, y demasiado insinuativa, lo cual no agradaba a nadie, por que Sanji se la pasaba el día en la luna, y por primera vez veian a Luffy nervioso de vez en cuando.

Ya habían arreglado el barco y puesto los recubrimientos para el barco de Ailyn, de Luffy, para Franky y Brook, y se disponían a zarpar.

**CONTINUARA…..**


	6. MAS SIRENAS: Las Sirenas De Agua

**CAPITULO 6: MAS SIRENAS: Las Sirenas De Agua**

Fue muy fácil navegar por el mar, de hecho personas como Luffy, Zoro, en si la mayoría de los Mugiwara, lo disfrutaron, al igual que Ailyn y Kirina en su propio barco navegando junto a ellos. Parecía que los nuevos piratas no era un reto muy grande, ya que hundieron mas de cinco barcos piratas enemigos y y tres mas sufrieron derrotas aun mas aplastantes.

De pronto el cielo parecía nublado, era algo abruto un "paso" adelante y estaba casi oscuro, un "paso" atrás y estaba claro, con sol radiante. Y el mar frente a ellos, como una línea enorme e infinita, un aire literalmente negro circundaba frente a ellos, el mar obtenía un tono rojizo, y parecía quemarse. Se podía ver, entre las ráfagas de viento que abrían la vista, millares de barco despedazados, y el viento al pegar contra la madera, el acero y hasta contra el mar, parecía sacar notas de música, aterradoras, era un espectáculo, de esos, que su terror y su aura de muerte, solo puede igualarse a su belleza, una belleza negra, mortal y asfixiante, pero belleza.

- Bien, vamos a lo nuestro –dijo Nami despegando la vista de ese terrorífico espectáculo, un espectáculo que se comparaba a los monstruos mas terribles, como los vampiros, hermosos hipnotizantes y desastrosos. La chica saco unas bolsas trasparentes que le tiro a todos sus compañeros- Esto lo conseguí en la isla, es una tecnología muy peculiar, tenéis que ponérsela en la boca y soplar como si fuera un globo, esta los envolverá y luego se ajustara a su figura.

- ¿Y para que es esto Nami? –pregunto Luffy que soplo a su burbuja, la cual se inflo, lo rodeo y luego como si fuera un traje se ajusto exactamente a el.

- El pasaje es entre los volcanes, así que tenemos que llegar hasta abajo del mar, y esto es mar abierto, así que la única manera de resistir la presión es con estas burbujas, y al mismo tiempo poder respirar

- A ya veo –dijo Luffy- ¿Y esto también me permitirá nadar?

- Ya que impide que el agua toque tu piel, si te permitirá nadar a ti, a mi y a Chopper –respondió esta vez Robin

- ¿Una competencia Luffy? –dijo desde su barco Kirina, con una sonrisa retadora, a la que el chico no pudo evitar corresponder

A excepción de la clásica actitud de Sanji, Kirina era odiada por toda la banda de Luffy, aunque si habían hecho migas con la demás tripulación de Aylin, Brook y Franky se comprometieron a cuidar también de su barco. Así que todo mundo se sumergió.

Se podía ver a acepción de Franky, y Brook a toda la tripulación de Luffy nadando hacia abajo uniéndose cada vez mas y mas, al lado de ellos iba un chico moreno, tan alto como Brool y tan corpulento como Zoro, ese era Izumo, el novio de Ailyn, a lado iba ella, sin aquella burbuja y nadando considerablemente mas deprisa, y al lado Kirina, igualmente sin la burbuja, y sus pies habían desaparecido como si fuera un fantasma, y detrás de ellos, una veintena de personas todos de la tripulación de Ailyn.

Pronto la oscuridad los empezó a envolver, más y mas, Nami, al igual que Robin y unos cuantos de la tripulación de Ailyn, sacaron unas luces nacaradas, para poder seguir viendo, lo cual alumbro bastante.

Se sumergían mas y mas, cada vez mas, bestias, que nunca habían visto empezaron a aparecer de la oscuridad, desde gigantescos monstruos de los que no se conocía, hasta pequeñas criaturas extrañas, muy hermosas, pero tan peligrosas como aquellas bestias gigantes y monstruosas.

Casi seies horas mas tarde, se vio gracias a una luz más que lanzo Nami, el suelo marino. Pero… de pronto todos los hombres pararon de sopetón, las chicas siguieron, pero lo notaron y se detuvieron a verlos, todos los chicos, incluso Chopper se habían detenido como si los hubieran congelado.

Entonces ellas, Kirina, Ailyn, Nami, Robin, y dos chicas mas de Ailyn lo notaron los chicos tenían los ojos abiertos y giraban las cabezas buscando algo que no se veía, y lo escucharon.

Una tarareante canción, salía de lugares específicos del agua, era una voz bella, profunda, tan hermosa que era inhumana, la música se hacia cada vez mas rápida, y Robin abrió impresionada los ojos

- Son sirenas –dijo la morena

- ¿Pero donde? –pregunto Nami buscándo esas hermosas criaturas de la isla gyojin- No entiendo ¿Qué les pasa a los muchachos?

- ¡No puedes ser! –dijo Ailyn- te refieres a "esas" sirenas, las que cantan, criaturas sin figura, con voces que encantan a los hombres hasta matarlos, ¿las que hacían chocar los barcos en altamar?

- SI –respondió Robin- se suponía que solo eran historias tergiversadas de las sirenas "normales", pero… son reales, al parecer habitan en el fondo del océano, lo que quiere decir que si no estrellan barcos para matarlos, deben matarlos con esa música, hay que sacarlos de su trance ahora mismo

Las chicas se pusieron serias y se dejaron ir sobre los chicos, pero de pronto el mar se hizo un remolino a su alrededor y salieron despedidas hacia el piso marino.

- Hay que ver… -dijo Kirina enfurecida y retadora, cuando una columna de agua como pistola salio hacia ellos, Kirina hizo que el agua se juntara de forma extraña formando una pared que disperso el agua, y una especie de criaturas de las que solo se veían sus siluetas y ojos se cernieron sobre ellas, luego el agua se empezó a congelar, y dos figuras incorpóreas quedaron atrapadas en ese mar congelado, obra de Ailyn.

Las chicas fueron a retomar a los chicos, pero de pronto la música cambio, al menos para los oídos de las chicas, una melodía fuerte, etérea, les empezó a marear, a sus orejas y ojos empezaron a sangrar, y el hielo se derruyo, solo se veían ojos saltando, o nadando mas bien, de aquí allá

Mientras tanto, el agua se empezó a sobrecalentar, Luffy soltaba su aura, su Haki, y el agua se calentaba, movió su brazo, como soltándose de una cuerda, entonces una figura de agua se movió hacia el, solo se veían grandes ojos resplandeciendo, y lo atravesó, pero Luffy seguía moviéndose, entonces, pareció que se iba a otro mundo, el silencio lo envolvió.

Una figura bajo de un tamaño enorme y corpulenta, a un tamaño humano, y luego, el agua empezó a tomar la forma de Nami, se le veía etérea, y mucho mas hermosa que la real, estaba desnuda, pero tenia cara de aflicción, le recordó a aquella Nami, que sufría cuando lo de Arlong.

_- Ayúdame__, ven, ayúdame, ven, ayúdame, aquí estoy, ayúdame, aquí estoy –_era su voz resonando en su mente, en forma de canción, pero Luffy quiso moverse aun, entonces esa Nami se transformo en Kirina, igualmente desnuda, "tan hermosa" pensó Luffy, pechos y piernas y cuerpo perfecto como la mas diestra de la sirenas, lo rodeo poniendo una mano en su pecho, acariciándolo, y la otra viajando por su cuerpo seduciéndolo, acariciándolo, mientras lo besaba en el cuello- _quiéreme, tómame, bésame, ven, ven, tómame, ámame, tómame, tuya soy, tuya fui, bésame…._

Y lo beso, Luffy empezó a sangrar por un oído, la música por fin penetraba, pero… el volvió a rechazarla, con mucha mas dificultad, pero la rechazo, la falsa Kirina retrocedió y se transmuto de nuevo, ahora se convertía en Robin, lo miraba desafiante, era hermosa, igualmente desnuda, era un cuerpo bronceado, hermoso, pechos, piernas, abdomen, un contorno musical y un resplandeciente belleza en los ojos, Luffy quedo hipnotizado.

_- Quiéreme__, yo lo se, me deseas, lo deseas, bésame, soy mejor, no te mentiré, no te engañare, ella yo no soy, tu nakama, me conoces, me deseas, mas que a ella, la ojiroja, no es tuya, pero yo, soy lo que deseas, ven, ven, bésame –_y Luffy por fin callo.

La tomo por esa cintura de agua, la beso en es cuello perfecto, y la beso en la boca, y….

- Luffy, esta en peligro, -decía Kirina, al mismo tiempo, Kirina y Ailyn habían liberado su aura, su haki, este formaba una burbuja de agua que alejaba a las sirenas- Son unas ocho, vamos Ailyn

La sirena mas grande era la de Luffy, otras dos de menor tamaño, pero enormes, aunque solo se veían sus figuras de su contorno se cernieron sobre ellas, las demás juntaron a todos los hombres ecepto a Luffy y Zoro, que parecían sufrir lo mismo, los demás eran envueltos en conjunto sometidos solo con la canción, y las sirena atacaron..

- Tengo que concentrarme –decía Robin, una de esas cosas se dejo ir sobre ella- brotar en treinta

Las manos brotan, pero se desaparecieron al instante, el contacto con el agua marina, esto hizo que la piel de Robin se quemar, no podía usar sus poderes de la fruta. Entonces su propio haki empezó a fluir, y cuando una se dejo ir de nuevo a ella, esta la golpeo, por un momento pareció golpear algo sólido pero con figura liquida y esta fue lanzada.

Otra se dejo ir sobre ella, pero Nami lanzo una burbuja y esta estallo en electricidad bloqueando a otra sirena, y la canción que las hería se detuvo.

- Ve ayudarlas –dijo Robin, y señalando a esas dos- yo me encargo de ellas

Nami fue a por las demás, de pronto

_- __Robin ayúdame, te quiero, me quieres, se que tu nunca lo harías, tu no me traicionarías –_una extraña modificación de Luffy se acercaba a ella, el silencio y la oscuridad la rodeo, pero ella podía ver a Luffy- _ven, ven, acércate, yo te quiero, yo te quiero, tu me quieres, acércate bésame_

Esa hermosa versión de Luffy, al menos para ella. Tan encantador, con su sonrisa, desnudo mostrando sus músculos, y su mirada decidida, avanzo hacia ella, la tomo de la cabeza, y la bezo.

De pronto sintió una electricidad correr por todo su cuerpo, se electrocutaba, y una extraña agua pegajosa salía de su cuerpo, ella soltó su Haki y esta se disperso por su poder.

Parecía que habían pasado horas, solo pudo ver al conjunto de hombres flotando a la deriva, a Nami mirándola sonriente, a Kirina "aplastando" el agua, y destruyendo una sirena, y a Ailyn blandir su espada cortando el agua y desapareciendo a otra, las demás se alejaban.

* * *

Ya dentro de la cueva, todos se limpiaban la sangre

- Pero Robin, esa cosa se metió dentro de ti, y tu te dejabas, hasta parecías disfrutarlo -decía Nami, mirándola

- No era eso, es que… esa cosa, se transformo, y mi mente…

- Es verdad –intervino Ailyn- esa cosa se transformo en Izumo, y me besaba, como… -y se sonrojo- lo siento, es que, creo que era su manera de someternos, ¿en que se transformo para ti?

- En… -dijo Robin dudosa- alguien que… quiero mucho, el… me besaba, y bueno

- Vale, vale, no tienes que decir mas –la atajo Ailyn- Esa debió ser su técnica mas poderosa, ya que solo la usaron contra Izumo, Zoro, Luffy, y nosotras tres, todos lo que somos capases de usar haki,

- ¿Como sabes eso? –pregunto Nami

- Por que Luffy pudo soltarse, lo vi. Moverse y su sobrecogedor poder, su haki del rey, calentó el agua, hasta que de pronto paro, al igual que con nosotras

- Lo mas extraño era el tiempo, parecían segundos dentro de esa… ¿ilusión?, pero nos retuvo por minutos enteros –dijo Robin, al recordar como al salir del trance todo había terminado

Luffy se despertó, también, estaba confundido, esa cosa había intentado atraparlo convirtiéndose en Nami, pero como ella no funciono, en Kirina, ella… era tan exquisito besarla, pero…. ¿Robin?, el no sabia que ella lo atrajera de esa forma, vaya cosa mas rara., volteo y la miro, ella también volteo a verlo, y se desviaron rápidamente.

Todos se desperezaban, hasta que Kirina hablo

- Miren, estos son pasajes, y son muchos y muy cortos –dijo señalando al frente, había docenas de entradas para una persona a la vez- pero todas llevan al mismo lugar. Así que tendremos que ir solos o en parejas. También hay muchos mas peligros de los que no sabemos asi que abrid bien los ojos

- Gracias por la advertencia –dijo Robin en tono irónico

Primero se cambiaron con ropa de sus maletas impermeables cortesía de Nami, al salvaguardarlas, y que tenia seria dudas, que a pesar de la burbuja corporal, todos terminaran secos, y después de su encuentro con las sirenas supo que había sido una buena idea, las mujeres se cubrieron aunque los hombres no tuvieron el mismo pudor, a lo cual nadie presto atención

Así se dispersaron, Ailyn fue con Izumo por un camino, Kirina sola por otro camino, Luffy solo, al igual que la mayoría.

- No puedo creer esto –iba diciendo Robin, llevaba mas de media hora caminando- valla –dijo sonriéndose así misma- a estas alturas no darme cuenta de algo tan evidente, pero por otro lado es lógico, Luffy y los chicos han hecho tanto por mi, que… bueno no podía solo pensar en una razón para mi resentimiento, sabia que estaba celosa, solo no sabia que de esa manera, me la e pasado tanto tiempo agradecida con el, que… pensé que solo estaba protegiéndolo, ahora esto, bueno, sigo siendo una persona y me da miedo esta situación, pero tan bien ya soy una mujer, así que hablare con el. –y volvió a sonreír- a estas alturas y pareciendo una niña chiquita

Por su parte Luffy iba pensando, en Ailyn, y en Robin, siempre supo la atracción tan poco frecuente que esa mujer ejercía sobre el, y sabia que lo enloquecía, si ella lo besaba, el simplemente se perdería, pero… ¿y Robin?, era ahora obvio que ella le atraía, pero en que forma, y si… " esa es una mala, mala idea, si beso a una mujer que me gusta… tal vez no pare, a menos que ella me diga, pero... si no lo hago no sabre si fue cosa de la sirena tomando la ultima figura humana femenina que podía atraerme o… es real. Solo espero no pasarme" dijo Luffy

Había pasado casi dos días, nadie había podido dormir, iban a solas, y el recorrido era enorme, hasta que Luffy llego a una especie de cámara antelar, se sentó ahí un momento a descansar, y se quedo dormido una media hora.

- Luffy… despierta –dijo la voz de Robin

- Robin –dijo Luffy sorprendido- no se cuanto tiempo llevo dormido, pero

- Aproximadamente un par de días sin dormir, yo estoy igual, y parece que el recorrido nos llevara al menos cinco dias mas a esta velocidad

- Vaya –dijo Luffy- ¿tienes algo de comer? –pregunto al ver su petaca, ella solo sonrío y asintió

- Si Luffy, eres muy descuidado sabes

- Bueno que te parece, si mientras yo como tu duermes, pues también tienes un aspecto horrible

- Vale, eso me agrada –respondió la chica

Luffy comió mientras Robin dormía, el chico la observo por media hora, sin duda era hermosa, así que… lo haría definitivamente, solo esperaba no ganarse su desprecio, pero como a bases de golpes tanto de su hermano, abuelo, y de su experiencia no solo en eso sino en todo, había aprendido, siempre es mejor arriesgarse a quedarse con la incertidumbre.

- Parece que todos los caminos se unen y vuelven a separase, pero no siempre al mismo tiempo debe haber mas de estas cámaras, hacia delante, pero dudo que nos crucemos con alguien mas, o siquiera que en cuanto nos separemos nos volvamos a ver hasta el final del recorrido –respondía Robin a una pregunta del chico, comiendo un pan, había pasado una media hora mas

- Ya veo –dice Luffy, Robin lo miro, terminaba ya de comer, ella se paro con la intención de hablar con Luffy, ella ya no era una niña así que lo haría directamente, pero fue Luffy quien se acerco a ella, se puso frente a ella y pregunto- ¿recuerdas la parte de la historia que te conte, en donde me besaba con Kirina?

- ¿Donde prácticamente te la comías?, si lo recuerdo, no se por que lo preguntas, sabes que diste demasiados detalles –dijo Robin un poco molesta

- Te lo cuento por que me gustaría que entendieras que cuando beso a una mujer, yo… no tengo mucha experiencia, así que me "emociono" de más –respondió Luffy ante la mirada confusa de Robin- y beso "agresivamente", y bueno… como tu dices, me la quiero comer

- Lo de la experiencia debería ya haber cambiado ¿no?

- No llegue tan lejos con ella como crees, aunque ciertamente, no hice eso con Kirina una sola vez

- Vaya –dijo Robin ya un poco molesta, solo le faltaba eso, cuando ella quería hablar sobre "ellos# aunque el concepto no existiera, y para colmo le restriega que ese tipo de encuentros fueron mas de una vez y quizás hasta recientes, eso si termino de molestarla- ¿Y quieres concejos de cómo refrenarte? ¿o que es lo que quieres de mi?

- Cuando con esa sirenas esa cosa se transformo en Kirina, después de haberse transformado en Nami y ver que ella no funcionaba muy bien, y cuando esa cosa me beso convertida en Kirina, yo.. casi me salgo de control –continuo Luffy, Robin lo miro mas molesta, bien al menos ahora estaba segura que Nami no le importaba para nada en ese sentido, pero no necesitaba como siempre ampliar los detalles para deshile que Kirina era tan magnifica y que lo… excitaba tanto, hasta perderse- el problema, y la razón por la que te comente lo de el primer beso que le di, es que… que esa cosa también se transformo en ti, y me beso, y yo necesito saber si es cosa de la sirena, o de mi, así que…

- … ¿Com….? –todo fue muy repentino mientras Luffy, la besaba, ella solo le dio tiempo de dos ideas, Luffy, le había explicado lo de "emocionarse" en un intento de pedirle disculpas por si al besarla se salía de control, y dos, Luffy había dicho que la sirena se había transformado en ¿ella?, y que hesitaba saber.. Después no pudo pensar.

Luffy la besaba, era obvio que la inexperiencia, al menos a la hora de besar, no existía, la beso con pasión, y con decisión, ella sintió todo desde el principio, en un momento inesperado golpeo sus labios con los suyos, pero eso era algo sin importancia ya que al segundo,, sus labios se movían intentando compensarla, luego abriendo la boza y explorando la suya con lengua, no la asfixiaba pero tocaba su lengua como invitándola a su boca.

Robin salio del pequeño ensimismamiento y le correspondió el beso y Luffy parecio tomo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, ella no pudo evitar disfrutar ese contacto, y sintio su otra mano en su hombro, este la recorría de camino hacia abajo pronto toco su mano, y después la abandono para pasearse por su pierna, y delinear ese glúteo, Robin le correspondió, no pudo evitar emocionarse igualmente , lo abrazo de la cintura con una mano y lo tomo de la cabeza de la otra, (Robin llevaba ahora otra falda larga, y una camisa con escote ajustada, Luffy su peculiar ropa) Luffy había alcanzado su falda la subía poco a poco, y bajo abruptamente hasta su cuello, y cuando pudo poner la mano sobre la piel desnuda de la pierna de Robin….

- … -un ruido los separo, un chico corpulento de pelo negro los miraba, se apeno mucho y solo dijo- lamento interrumpir

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
